


Those Who Talk About It

by Deannie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-25
Updated: 1997-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about guys who talk a good game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Talk About It

Jim was rolling his tongue around Blair's nipple. Had been for about a minute now. And it was absolutely driving Blair  _crazy!_

"Man! Jim! Come on!" It all came out in a husky tone, and Jim read his parnter's wishes, moving further down, working now on Blair's stomach.

"You're going to  _kill_  me, man!"

Jim smiled, reaching his hands down to start removing Blair's pants, while his tongue remained busy on that furry stomach.

"Jim..."

The pants were gone-- _quickly_ \--and Jim started to slide his parnter's boxers off.

Which was when Blair took Jim's face in his hands and stopped him.

"Jim..."

Jim looked up, confused at the worry and fear in Blair's voice. "What? What did I do?"

"Nothing," Blair whispered. "It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I've never..." Blair petered out helplessly, but Jim knew what he was trying to say. Not a surprise from a self-confessed ladykiller like Blair.

"Never... With a man?"

His partner blushed all the way to the roots of his hair. He spoke so quietly, even Jim had a hard time hearing him.

"With anybody."

"What?!" Jim sat up in shock, watching his partner as the anthropologist dropped his feet to the floor and cradled his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Never?"

Blair chuckled in self-derision. "Don't tell me it never occured to you, man."

"It  _didn't._ " Jim watched Blair trying to regain his balance for a moment, lost in the shock of it.

"Chief... I mean, you are  _legendary_  for your conquests. I hear about a new one from you every month."

Blair snorted. "You know what they say about those who talk about it."

Jim laughed lightly, his loving smile taking the sting from the sound when Blair looked up at him angrily. The detective took his partner's arms, drawing him carefully back to lay on the couch, stretching himself out above him.

"This is a hell of a time to find something like this out, Sandburg," Jim teased, leaning down to plant a firm, deep kiss on his partner's lips. "Wish I'd known sooner."

Blair smiled a little timidly, feeling another thrill go through his body as he allowed Jim to finish removing the boxer shorts that Blair's momentary panic had left half on.

"Why?" he whispered, gasping slightly as Jim ran a sensitive tongue along the length of his cock.

Jim smiled, and looked up at him slyly.

"I didn't know there was such an easy way to shut you up."

* * *

_The End_


End file.
